Operation SwanQueen
by Rachel2207
Summary: Henry is sick of his mom’s fighting so decides to plan a holiday for all of them to go on and where better to go? Disney land paris. Will Henry be able to get Emma and Regina to confess their feelings or will it all end horribly.
1. chapter 1

"Oh come on mom" Henry said as he moves of his seat on the couch to sit closer to his mother.

"Henry sweetheart, I've already told you I am not going on holiday with your other mother." Henry had been trying to convince his mom to come on holiday for a week now. His operation was proving more difficult than he thought. He could tell he was wearing her down though and anytime now she would cave and say yes.

"Mom, ma already said she she wanted to go" _was that true? Did Emma already agree? Did she want to go? Nope I refuse to believe it._

"Henry, I don't care if your mother said she wanted to go, I have told you we are not going anywhere now do not ask again." Regina said as she got up out of her seat on the couch and made her way up to her bedroom.

Henry spent the rest of the day coming up with a plan to get his mom to say yes. After dinner Henry bid his mom a good night saying he wasn't really feeling great so was going to go to bed early. Henry stayed up most of the night trying to come up with a way to get his mom to agree.

Down the hall Regina was lying in her bed trying to read her favourite book but was proving difficult as her mind constantly wondered thinking about Henry and Emma. _Would they survive this trip? Probably not._ It had only been a couple of months since Emma brought Marion back and it has only been a couple of months since Regina lost robin. Regina was still so angry at Emma. She hadn't spoken to the blonde in months only seeing each other in passing on the street. Emma had tried to make it up to Regina but fell short when nothing worked. They were best friends before Emma brought Marion back and Regina really wanted to get back to that but just couldn't let herself forgive the blonde just yet. Finally Sleep took over Regina dreaming about a certain blonde as usual.

Sqsqsqsqsq

Henry woke up to the smell of bacon, he quickly got dressed and walked down stairs. Saying a quick good morning to his mom and kissing her cheek Henry took his plate and sat down at the table. Regina poured her coffee into her mug and walked to sit across from Henry. Breakfast was filled with normal chat and then Henry was off to school.

After Regina had dropped Henry off at the bus she walked to city hall. Wednesday was the worst day for Regina as she had a lot of meetings with people she didn't really want to spend her time with. Just before Lunch her intercom went off "Madam mayor, Miss swans here to see you" _ugh why is she here? Why won't she just leave me alone?_

"Send her in Lucy"

Emma walked in with a smile on her face.

"What can I do for you miss swan?"

"Hi Regina, I wanted to talk about the holiday" Emma said as she sat down on the seat across from the desk.

"There is no holiday miss swan." Regina said anger filling her voice.

"Come on Regina. The kid is that excited and wants to spend time with us both together." Emma looked at Regina pleading with her.

"Miss swan, I can't take time off work" Regina said lamely.

"Yes you can Regina it's a week you can leave for a week. Everything won't turn to shit in a week" Emma said.

"Language miss swan. Do you speak like that with our son present?" _Our son? Oh god when did I start saying that again? Oh god I'm smiling down. Fix your face._

Come on Regina please" Emma smiled when she heard Regina say our son. _Yes I might actually be getting somewhere. Look at her smiling._

"Miss swan ,tell you what I'll agree if I don't have to plan anything and we all get separate room. I still haven't forgiven you yet though"

 _Yes finally! "_ Regina you won't regret it. Can I pick Henry up from school and tell him?" Emma asked ignoring the fact she said she wasn't forgiven.

"How's about you pick henry up and come over for dinner and we will tell him together?" Regina suggested.

"Sounds good. See you later" Emma shouted as she left the the mayors office leaving Regina to her thoughts.

 _Why does that smile affect me so much? I want to make her smile all the time. Oh that's new._

Regina shook her head and got back to work.

Sqsqsqsqsqsq

Regina decided to finish work early and go home and make a nice dinner for Emma and Henry. She decided her famous lasagne would be best for the trio. After preparing everything and putting it in to cook Regina went up to shower and get dressed.

Emma and Henry bounced through the door smiles on their faces. _God I love it when they smile._

Hi honey, how was school?" Regina asked upon seeing her son.

"Hi mom, it was ok I guess how was work?"

"It was ok thank you sweetheart" Regina replied before walking through to the kitchen.

"Alright spill" Henry said as he turned to his blonde mother.

Turning to him with a confused face "what do you mean?"

"Why are you coming for dinner? You and mom haven't spoken in months" Henry said his face serious.

"We have something to tell you Henry" Emma said as she walked through to the kitchen following Regina.

"Mom, what have you got to tell me? Ma said you both have to tell me something. Henry said as he joined his mothers in the kitchen.

Looking over to Emma, Regina sighed "we will tell you over dinner Henry you can last another ten minutes"

"Ugh fine" Henry said

"Kid don't be like that with your mom" Emma said sternly. Henry nodded and walked through to the dining room.

Finally they all say down to eat Regina passing the jug of water to emma.

"Alright just tell me this is weird" Henry said as he put his fork down.

Regina and Emma looked at each other and said at the same time

"We are going to Disneyland." They shouted together.

Henry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

" are you being serious?" Henry screamed in happiness.

"Yeah kid we are going to Paris " Emma said as she hugged Henry. Regina watch the pair and she decided she couldn't be any happier in this moment. Henry and Emma turned around and pulled Regina into the hug. She immediately stiffened but eventually relaxed. _Maybe I spoke to soon. Now I honestly couldn't be any happier._

I guess we are going to Paris" regina whispered before Henry screamed again in happiness.

Later that night Henry was lying in bed too excited to sleep. Finally he thought to himself operation swan queen is a go.


	2. Chapter 2- Paris here we come

_"I guess we are going to Paris" regina whispered before Henry screamed again in happiness._

 _Later that night Henry was lying in bed too excited to sleep. Finally he thought to himself operation swan queen is a go._

 _Sqsqsqsqsqsqsq_

A few days had past and Henry and Emma had been planning the trip for the past couple of days. Finally getting a solid plan in place they pitched their idea on where to stay and what to do while they were there to Regina. After about an hour of trying to convince Regina to stay at the hotel they picked Regina finally agreed and they booked everything. It was the end of may so they decided to book it for the summer. They only had a month to wait and Regina wouldn't admit it to Emma and Henry but she was starting to get excited.

Sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

The month of June flew by and it was finally the day Henry had been waiting for. Their flight was at 6:30am so he woke up at 3 and quickly got changed and ran through to his moms room. Henry banged on the door and was greeted with a glare from his mother.

"Henry do you know what time it is?" Regina asked her son.

"Mom, come on, you need to hurry we need to get to the airport" Henry all but screamed as he ran back to his room and grabbed his bags to take downstairs.

Regina quickly went back into her room so change. She walked out of her room 20 minutes later in a pair of black trousers, deep red blouse and a blaser. _It doesn't matter where you are going always dress to impress_ regina thought. She joined Henry in the kitchen and quickly made them some toast to eat before getting into the car. Regina started the car and turned to Henry noticing how excited he was he couldn't sit still in his seat. Regina laughed

"Henry calm down" Regina said as she pulled away from the drive. They finally got to Emma's apartment and Henry quickly shot a text to Emma saying they were outside. 5 minutes later Emma walked out and put her suitcase in the boot before getting in to the back of the car.

"You excited kid?" Emma said while putting her seat belt on.

"Come on Miss Swan do you even need to ask look at him he can't sit still" Regina said while laughing then started to drive towards the airport.

" kid, you look like you've got ants in your pants" Emma said while laughing. Emma could see Regina rolling her eyes in the mirror and she smiled. The car ride was silent but not uncomfortable. They finally got to the airport and went to check in. Once everybody was checked in and through security they went to their area and waited to board. Finally they were sitting in their seats and waiting for take off. Regina turned to face Emma as sensing she was a little uncomfortable.

"Are you ok miss swan?" Regina asked concerned.

"I'm fine Regina" Emma replied not looking at the brunette.

Regina didn't look convinced so she done the only thing that she could possibly think of and held out her hand. Emma's eyes snapped up to the brunettes and seen that Regina wasn't looking at her but she was smiling. Emma smiled thankful for the gesture. She took Regina's hand and looked out the window as they took off.

7 hours later Regina, Henry and Emma were all getting off the plane. When Emma emerged she didn't not look good at all which had Regina and Henry worried.

"Emma you don't look so good" Regina said as she handed them their passport.

"I'm fine I'm just not so good with flying. I will be fine soon." Emma said before quickly walking to get their luggage.

About an hour later Henry, Regina and Emma checked into their hotel.

"Welcome to Disneyland hotel, how can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"We have reservations in the name of swan" Emma said as Regina and Henry joined her at the desk.

"I'm sorry madam I don't see any reservations for the name swan."

"That's impossible I booked it a month ago. Can you check again please." Emma said not believing the woman.

"I'm sorry there isn't a booking in that name." The lady said after a couple of minutes.

"Well can I just get 2 rooms then please?" Emma said trying to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry madam we only have one room left."

"Ugh for real? How many beds?" Emma said while Regina rolled her eyes starting to get annoyed.

"There are 2 beds in that room. There are two rooms within the one room.

"Ok then we will take it" Emma said to the woman.

After all the details had been worked out they headed up to their room. Henry ran inside and claimed his room and Regina walked past Emma and claimed the other bed.

"Right so where am I supposed to sleep?" Emma asked her son and his other mother.

"On the floor, dear" Regina replied smirking.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor" Emma said a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well there isn't any more space dear." Regina said as she took her suitcase to her room. Leaving Henry and Emma in the living room.

"Sorry ma but I need a bed" Henry said before taking his suitcase and walking to his room. Emma stood their shocked at her family. _Wait family? Are we a family? I think Regina would strongly disagree._

Emma decided she would just sleep on the couch as it looked big enough. After they unpacked they headed to get something to eat. After eating Henry decided he wanted to have a tour of the hotel so they decided to go for a walk around and find out where some places are.

That night they had dinner and decided they would head to bed. Henry couldn't wait to wake up as it was their first day going to the park. During the night Henry woke up and walked to the bathroom but before he got there he noticed his brunette mother putting a cover over his blonde mother then walking back to her room. Finally operation swan queen might finally be happening Henry thought to himself. He quickly made it back to his room after using the bathroom and lay there thinking of how good it would be to be a family before sleep finally took over him.


End file.
